


The Pink and Lacy Things in Life

by DeanDehaan



Series: The Collection of Shameless Fluff [1]
Category: Spider-Man - Fandom, TASM2 - Fandom, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: AH YES, Fluff, M/M, Parksborn, cross dressing ensues, wonderful wonderful lacyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanDehaan/pseuds/DeanDehaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Peter are going to dinner. Enough said. Parksborn!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pink and Lacy Things in Life

**Author's Note:**

> A friend on tumblr came up with the idea. I am truly sorry.

Harry stood in front of the full body mirror, in the room he shared with his boyfriend, admiring his outfit when there was a knock on the door. 

"Harry? Can I come in?" Peter's voice beckoned. 

"One sec!" He scrambled to run into their closet to make his own entrance when his lover would walk in. 

"We're gonna be late to dinner though. I'm coming in." Pete pushed open the door. "Where are you?"

Harry slinkily walked out of the closet and hung as seductively as he could on the door frame. "Here I am." He winked and smiled at the other.

"Is...is that what you are gonna wear?" Peter's mouth was so open his jaw probably could touch the floor. Harry wasn't wearing his usual suit. He was wearing a little black v-neck dress, with sheer black stockings and garter clips, and a touch of red lipstick. Not only was he stunning, but boy did he have nice legs. 

"Why, yes. Yes it is," he spoke as he sauntered over to Peter and wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck, "Do you like it?" He smiled. 

"Mmm it's, wow, mmm." Peter was blushing hard, Harry was drop dead gorgeous. More so than usual. 

Harry kissed him, stopping his boyfriend's stuttering and getting his red lipstick on his mouth area. _Shoot. It was supposed to be smear proof. Ah. Who cares._ When he broke away Peter tried to lead him to the bed. The blonde boy decided to be a tease and let himself be lain down upon mattress. Peter kissed him passionately, and slowly pulled the fabric on the skirt of the dress upward, to find that not only did Harry wear a dress, but he went all out; under the black slip dress he was adorned with frilly pink panties, laced on the top and bottom with a tiny bow in the middle. The toned 'V' of Harry's thin hips formed perfectly into the small satin. The larger boy tried to touch but Harry pushed him off, earning a loud, disappointed, whine from the brunette. 

"Nope. No touching till after dinner." He smiled, pulling his legs away from Peter. He stood and pulled Peter up by his collar. Grabbing a pair of stilettos that matched the pink of his underwear. 

"You're going to break your neck in those Harry." Peter's eyebrows furrowed, in a very concerned matter. 

"Then carry me!" The smaller laughed, and gasped surprised when Peter picked him up, and carried him all the way to the sidewalk, and into the cab he called for. 

As they sat in the back of the car, Peter's arm around Harry, they were happy, and content as they could probably get. 

_"I love you Peter."_

_"Love you too Harry."_


End file.
